habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Update:Hallowe'en - Poll Improvements
Poll Improvements}} Tis the season to be spooky! Read on for information about this year's Hallowe'en miniquest and writing competition, plus further poll improvements. In the spirit of returning to our roots, this Hallowe'en we're treating you all to a nostalgic taste of the classic miniquest format with our latest TAPP-project-gone-wild: Ghost Stories of Gielinor! Speak to Closure between the Draynor Village lodestone and the entrance to Death's Office. Track down nine ghosts and help them cross to the other side, then collect their last moments in The Ghastly Grimoire in exchange for a ghost treat (containing a small XP lamp or star, a toffee apple or sugar skull and various bones and ashes), this year's Hallowe'en emote (Ghost Story) and a Headless Rider cosmetic override. There are ten stories in total: five F2P and five members' only (one of which members will receive from Closure at the end of the quest). You'll need to collect five to claim the above prizes; however, those who collect them all will receive a '...the Ghostwriter' title. Many budding writers among you sent us your submissions for The Ghastly Grimoire, and we're excited to say that we've picked five winners. Without further ado: * Cinder Quill * Zorial * BarryManilow * Chaos Lupus * Questcaping ...Congratulations to all of you; your work will be exhibited in-game alongside stories from Mods Raven, Mohawk, Scorpio, Rowley and Osborne for all to see, read and admire! Our thanks got out to all who submitted. It was a joy to read your work, and we're proud to have such talented players. Like this quest? We'll be running a poll shortly to ask you guys if you think it should survive the Hallowe'en season, so stay tuned. We'll also be hosting balloon drops around lodestones (except Prifddinas) at 15 and 45 minutes past every hour - from Monday 30th October through to Wednesday 1st November inclusive - for a chance at some Hallowe'en-themed prizes. Spookily, this falls within the window in which we're doubling the drop rates for the ectoplasmator, herb burner and the bone cremation ability - lasting two weeks following release! We've made further improvements to the polling system, this time introducing a new interface design to ease the voting process and give you guys a better idea of what you're voting on. You'll also no longer be able to change your mind once your vote has been submitted. You can now find poll booths in Falador, Lumbridge, Varrock, Burthorpe, Catherby, Prifddinas and Menaphos - only accessible if you haven't already voted. Do you watch our live streams? No? Why not? This month we bring you LootScape, an all-new way for you to get yourself some awesome in-game goodies by watching our live streams every month. Just connect your RuneScape account to your Twitch account and tune into one of our Tuesday or Friday live streams to get some free stuff! You can connect your RS account to your Twitch account and find out more about it here. You can read the full list of this week's updates on the patch notes forum thread. Why did the ghost chicken cross the road? ...To get to the other side. Ba dum tss. The RuneScape Team Each week we livestream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find out more information about our streams over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel, too, for recap videos of streams you may have missed! 1,000 bold adventures. Thousands of zombies just waiting to be slain. Who will emerge victorious in this free-for-all finale, to win epic prizes? Find out live on Twitch and YouTube! Are your PvM skills up to scratch? Find out with your weekly dose of monster-killing with Mod Lee!